


А потом начнётся очередной съёмочный день

by Luchenza



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Пожалуй, они сразу друг другу понравились.





	А потом начнётся очередной съёмочный день

**Author's Note:**

> Ясен пень, что к реальным людям этот текст не имеет никакого отношения) Просто небольшая фантазия на тему Эдди и Каллума. 
> 
> В тексте есть пара намёков на инцестные ролевые игры, но именно что пара)

— В Хогвартс? — переспросил Эдди.

— Ну да. — Каллум засунул руки в карманы сценических брюк и взглянул добродушно, но словно подначивая. — Хотя не настаиваю. Мне вот не слишком дорог обед.

Эдди смущённо почесал в затылке, оглянулся на декорации. Свет на площадке приглушили за ненадобностью, и стены невдалеке казались по-настоящему каменными, очень реальными. 

Было несложно принять решение: Эдди и раньше хотел, да компании не хватало.

— Пошли, — согласился он. Каллум широко улыбнулся и вместо того, чтобы пойти крадучись, направился к декорациям широкой, уверенной походкой, расправив плечи, словно до конца не вышел из образа Тесея. Впрочем, Эдди порой казалось, что в Тесее было прилично от самого Каллума. 

Он догнал в два широких шага.

— Сниматься в «Гарри Поттере» и не побывать в Хогвартсе — это как-то… — Каллум не договорил, но его лицо ясно дало понять, что это полный провал. — Эзра упоминал?..

— Что?

— Что уже всё исходил и позаимствовал на время кубок из Большого зала. Вроде как кофе в нём имеет совсем другой вкус, «вкус волшебства». — Эдди фыркнул. — Ну, похоже, я выдал Эзру с потрохами.

— Никаких секретов тебе не доверю.

— Родному брату?

У Эдди даже рот устал улыбаться, но она выходила как-то сама собой — улыбка. Каллум шёл вровень, сбавил шаг ради Эдди, который всё-таки не мог избавиться от ощущения, что делает что-то запретное — хотя он вот уж совсем не собирался заимствовать позолоченные кубки из Большого зала. 

— Ханна просила фото, кстати. Сфотографируешь меня на фоне?..

Они уже подошли почти вплотную к зелёным задникам, на которые накладывали несуществующие коридоры. Кажется, первым на пути был именно Большой зал — он угадывался по окнам, хоть и был заперт, и вблизи походил на гигантскую картонную коробку.

— Ага, без проблем. Ты меня тоже. — Каллум вынул из кармана смартфон. Эдди всё никак не мог привыкнуть к сочетанию костюмов двадцатых и современных гаджетов. Хотя казалось бы, не первый год съёмки.

Они размотали цепь на двери — к счастью, небрежно намотанную, потому что вроде бы вскоре собирались переснимать кадры из-за того, что декоратор где-то напортачил. Или осветитель, Эдди не помнил деталей. Вошли, прикрыли дверь и огляделись. 

Каллум присвистнул:

— Ну ничего себе.

Эдди понимал его восторг, но слов не смог найти и молча обозревал всё великолепие этой съёмочной площадки: позолоченные кубки, кувшины с головами вепрей, большие камины с гербами Хогвартса по бокам от скамей и преподавательский стол, перед которым высилась кафедра для речей директора. Даже в слабом освещении феникс на её навершии сиял, словно действительно был сделан из золота.

Если это и правда феникс, конечно — Эдди не был знатоком канона. 

Вдруг совсем рядом раздались голоса, кто-то ходил за декорациями, загремел цепью на двери. Эдди с Каллумом заговорщицки переглянулись, и Каллум вдруг схватил за рукав.

— В оконную нишу!

— Зачем?

— Нам же нельзя тут быть.

— Ну и что нам сде… — начал Эдди, но вовремя увидел, что глаза у Каллума смеялись. Помялся мгновение, но нырнул следом, прижался к стене — на ощупь уже совсем не похожей на камень. Потом выглянул осторожно. Каллум свесился над плечом, его растрепавшиеся кудри щекотали скулу.

— Никого, — сказал он, и тут смартфон появился в его вытянутой руке, уже переключённый на селфи-камеру. Каллум присмотрелся к себе, к своей растрёпанной причёске. — Вот дьявол, гримёры меня сейчас на обед съедят.

Для равновесия он крепко вцепился в плечо Эдди, прижался грудью к спине. Это было приятно.

— Только давай всё-таки на фоне хотя бы вон той кафедры, — подал голос Эдди. — Это вообще феникс?

— Понятия не имею, — хмыкнул Каллум. — Эзру спроси.

Он улыбнулся на камеру, прижался вплотную, и Эдди отзеркалил улыбку, ощущая рядом тепло чужой щеки, гладко выбритой. Смартфон слабо щёлкнул, а потом снова, и Каллум снял руку с плеча. Эдди испытал мимолётное сожаление.

— Давай теперь на твой, — предложил Каллум. — Где?

Эдди потёр ладонь о ладонь, размышляя, а после указал на скамью. Сел на неё и поднял один из кубков. 

Каллум вдруг беззвучно рассмеялся и кивнул на место рядом. Эдди развернулся — рядом с соседней тарелкой кубок отсутствовал, но лежала едва заметная записка на клочке бумаги. Они сели голова к голове, вчитываясь. 

Записка гласила: _«Позаимствовал на время. Скоро верну!»_

* * *

С Каллумом вообще-то было очень приятно работать — и Эдди это ценил, потому что не всегда так везло. А тут вдруг удачно сложилось: и росли рядом, в одном районе, и характеры были хоть несхожие, но сочетающиеся. Будь Каллум ему ровесником, могли бы и дружить с детства. Конечно, знакомы были заочно через общих приятелей и фильмы друг друга смотрели, но встретились в итоге только на кастинге. Эдди уже тогда подумал, что они бы сработались — у него было такое чутьё на людей, и оно пока не давало осечек.

Правда, на кастинге все понимали, что вряд ли его возьмут, да и Каллум тоже понимал. Разница в возрасте была ощутимой даже на лицо. Может, потому он и выкинул этот финт — с поцелуем в висок.

Эдди потом читал его интервью — Каллум говорил, что сделал это не задумываясь, но верилось, честно говоря, слабо. Однако они больше об этом никогда не заговаривали.

Зато Эдди хорошо помнил, что тогда губы ненадолго задержались на его виске.

* * *

На следующий день снимали одну из финальных сцен — посреди фильма, чтобы использовать разом все хогвартские декорации и переместиться в другую точку — в воссозданный декораторами Париж. Эдди до сих пор было обидно, что Париж им дали ненастоящий, но тут уж что поделать.

— Это мост, — говорил Йейтс, показывая на зелёное полотнище с огрызком мостовых перил. Каст издал сдержанные смешки. — Получасовая готовность. Что у нас с освещением?..

Тесею по сценарию нужно было обнять Ньюта в этой сцене — долгим взаимным объятием двух братьев, которые наконец-то поняли друг друга. Каллум, как всегда перед съёмками, ушёл в себя и отдалился от других — слишком рассеянный в эти часы, чтобы поддерживать разговор. У всех свои методы, так что Эдди не мешал и поэтому удивился, когда Каллум вдруг подошёл сзади и тронул локоть.

— Эй, — услышал Эдди в ухо, — хочу вот этот совместный кусок попробовать до камер. Ты как, не против?

Эдди даже не посмотрел на страницу сценария — он в любом случае не был против.

Они отошли в сторону, спрятались за массивным оборудованием и прожекторами. Каллум огляделся по сторонам — то ли не хотел, чтобы их видели, то ли искал, куда положить сценарий. В итоге засунул сценарий в карман и улыбнулся, и начал почти без перехода шпарить свой текст — слишком близкий к сцене объятий, чтобы Эдди посчитал это случайностью. 

Тесей — Каллум — обнял, и нос вдруг скользнул по ушной раковине, губы задели мочку. Эдди непроизвольно выдохнул, привлекая ближе к себе, а потом положил подбородок на плечо — и замер. Замер и Каллум.

— Кажется, нам не совсем это нужно, — раздался голос Каллума.

— Ага, — подтвердил Эдди, не спеша отстраняться. Сценарий выпал из кармана брюк Каллума, Эдди попытался поймать его, прежде чем тот достигнет пола, но не преуспел, и его ладонь вхолостую скользнула по бедру — да там и осталась. Каллум издал какой-то неясный звук — и вдруг поцеловал в шею.

— Извини, — сказал негромко. — Не то чтобы я часто играл нормальные отношения сиблингов.

Эдди вспомнил «Войну и мир» и затрясся в приступе плохо сдерживаемого смеха, уткнувшись носом в плечо Каллума.

— Тогда нам придётся постараться.

Каллум отодвинулся. Руки снова в карманах, взгляд Тесея — покровительственный, сверху вниз. 

— Да, — кивнул серьёзно. — Придётся.

Он наклонился, поднял сценарий и направился к площадке. Эдди поплёлся следом в чувствах настолько смешанных, что они напоминали салат — тут-то Эдди и вспомнил, что перед съёмкой сцены хотел перекусить. Когда Каллум был рядом, это напрочь вылетало из головы. Вообще всё напрочь вылетало из головы, когда Эдди ощущал на себе его долгий взгляд.

Каллум, кажется, был влюблён, и давно, а о себе Эдди старался не думать.

* * *

Ханна заглянула с самого утра: вышла из машины, кутаясь в шерстяной кардиган, подарила быстрый поцелуй. Эдди обнял её, замечая уголком глаза движение — Каллум вышел из своего трейлера. Они оба поздоровались кивками, и Эдди стало неуютно. Он разорвал объятие с неохотой.

— Детей оставила с бабушкой, — сказала Ханна, заправляя за ухо прядь волос. — Хочу ещё поездить по магазинам. — Она проследила ускользающий взгляд Эдди и обернулась, помахала Каллуму, а потом продолжила: — Тебе что-нибудь надо? Айрис, кстати, спрашивала, где же папа.

— Так и спрашивала? — Эдди заулыбался.

— Ну, нет: говорила «папа» и смотрела очень-очень жалобно. — Ханна защёлкала пальцами, подбирая сравнение. — М-м-м, помнишь, как она выпрашивает конфеты? Примерно с таким же взглядом.

Эдди мысленно представил систему ценностей дочери, в которой пока равнялся конфетам, и засмеялся. Хорошо, что выходные близко. 

 

— Она красивая, — сказал Каллум, жмурясь на яркое утреннее солнце. Он проводил взглядом удаляющуюся вдаль тонкую фигуру. Эдди тоже смотрел в ту же сторону и, задумавшись, не сразу понял, о ком речь.

— Кто? — спросил он.

— Она, Ханна. Тебе повезло.

Каллум произнёс это с улыбкой и так, будто просто констатировал факт. Без какого-либо подтекста. Почему-то именно это смущало больше всего, и Эдди не сразу понял, как реагировать. Он не считал, что ему повезло — но совсем не потому, что не любил Ханну. Просто он любил её не столько за красоту, сколько за другие качества, и притёрлись друг к другу они далеко не сразу. Ни одна пара не рождается идеально друг другу подходящей.

Главным в Ханне было то, что она понимала Эдди лучше, чем он даже, может, понимал себя. Однако Каллуму это не объяснишь, и Эдди не стал пытаться. С ним говорить про жену ему особенно не хотелось.

Они стояли у трейлеров в туманной рассветной дымке, поднимающейся от земли — съёмочный день начинался рано. Пока, до завтрака, можно было позволить себе походить в собственной одежде, не боясь её помять и испачкать, чем все с удовольствием пользовались. Костюмы двадцатых хороши, но в основном на экране, а не в жизни.

Эдди покосился в сторону Каллума. На том была толстовка, и в ней — и в джинсах — он выглядел так же органично, как и в щегольской «тройке». А ещё — сразу на эн лет младше даже своего реального возраста.

Каллум не дождался ответной реакции и перевёл тему:

— Вчера к трейлерам собака прибилась, не видел?

— Нет, — отозвался Эдди. — Меня уже спрашивали, — добавил он погодя. — Мне иногда кажется, что на площадке продолжают по привычке считать меня Ньютом.

Каллум сочувственно хлопнул по плечу — он в принципе был очень тактильным. Рука осталась на плече, и Эдди не стал пытаться её смахнуть.

Зои прошла в отдалении, и Каллум поднял свободную руку, приветствуя её. Эдди же пробормотал слова приветствия, с опозданием понимая, что на таком расстоянии она ничего не услышит. Он опёрся спиной на холодный трейлер, и рука Каллума сдвинулась, следуя за движением, но так и осталась лежать на плече.

— Ну так что? — раздался его голос слева. — Яйца с беконом?

Эдди улыбнулся:

— Пожалуй.

— Возьму на тебя, — сказал Каллум, отходя. — И на собаку. Вообще-то стоит купить собачьего корма немного, всё равно ведь вернётся. Тут люди, тут тепло.

— Приюти её, — сказал Эдди в шутку, но Каллум вдруг ответил серьёзно:

— А почему нет? По крайней мере, пока мы здесь. 

— Чтобы потом бросить? 

— Зато несколько недель она будет вполне счастлива. По мне, оно стоит того.

Эдди покачал головой: он не мог согласиться. Тут Каллум сказал напоследок:

— Будем хоть с этой псиной друг у друга, а?

Фыркнул и отсалютовал, отворачиваясь. Эдди опять не смог ничего ответить, как-то подшутить, намекнуть. Потому и сказал напрямик, пока Каллум не успел уйти:

— Можешь прийти сегодня вечером. Если хочешь.

Тот обернулся, засунул руки в карманы и ответил, не отводя глаз от Эдди и продолжая медленно идти спиной:

— Поздно же закончим. Но всё равно зайду.

Каллум отвернулся снова и продолжил путь. Эдди не стал глядеть ему вслед — отлип от холодного трейлера, из-за которого спина уже заиндевела, и застегнул молнию на куртке. А потом снова расстегнул.

Странная погода с утра: то холодно, то жарко.

* * *

Она говорила: я знаю. Говорила, что ей сразу так показалось. Ну, насчёт «сразу» лукавила, наверное, но это уже не важно. Ханна немного нервничала — Эдди знал, что когда она нервничает, то начинает крутить пуговицы на блузке или касается ногтями подушечек пальцев, вонзая всё больнее. Вот до последнего пока не дошло, и это воодушевляло.

— Но из женщин мне больше никто… Словом, для меня только ты существуешь, — сказал тогда Эдди поспешно, начиная путаться в словах. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала. До свадьбы.

— Я же говорю, — нетерпеливо и немного сердито ответила она, — я и так знаю. — Помолчала и вдруг рывком встала с кресла и обняла очень крепко. А потом прошептала в ухо: — Ничего. Я не против.

Эдди оторопел, отстранил её от себя.

— Что?..

— Что слышал. — Она опустила голову, и настала очередь пуговиц Эдди подвергнуться истязанию. — Только в дом не приводи. Вообще и никогда. Никого. — Ханна подняла голову. — Это же выполнимо?..

Он, всё ещё обалдевший от того, что буря прошла мимо, схватил её руки и поцеловал пальцы. И горячо заверил:

— Вполне. Да, да, конечно же выполнимо!..

* * *

Каллум его буквально утащил в трейлер. В свой — потому что он был ближе. Удалось уловить немногое в слабом лунном свете, пробивающемся через жалюзи в окне: захламлено, вокруг карандашные наброски, записки себе небрежным почерком. На краю стола опасно лежала книга, ёжащаяся закладками.

— Ты умеешь рисовать? — спросил Эдди, чтобы что-нибудь спросить.

Каллум пытался нащупать на стене выключатель, удерживая одной рукой Эдди за рубашку. Выключатель не находился.

— Это тебя правда сейчас интересует? — наконец спросил он со слабым удивлением. 

Эдди смотрел на его губы и ощущал себя человеком, который, не умея плавать, уходит на глубину и отпускает спасательный круг. 

— Не сейчас, — согласился он. Собственный голос показался слишком высоким и напряжённым. — Наверное, потом.

Это прозвучало почти вопросом. Каллум кивнул серьёзно.

— Вот и хорошо, — произнёс он и, оставив попытки найти выключатель, прижал Эдди к стене, но не стал целовать сразу — дохнул на губы, будто спрашивал разрешения. Эдди, впавший в ступор, смог только приоткрыть рот, и Каллум, кажется, улыбнулся. А потом поцеловал так, что у Эдди сам собой вырвался стон. Каллум отреагировал на него, обхватив руками — Эдди прогнулся в пояснице, чтобы ладони проскользнули между спиной и стенкой. 

Ноги вдруг развело колено, и Эдди совсем повело — с ним давно никто не был таким напористым. Он потёрся о бедро, потом представил Каллума на коленях, его влажные губы, облизывающие головку… Эдди открыл рот ещё шире, позволяя углубить поцелуй и вплёл пальцы в волосы, жесткие от лака, нашёл ладонями уши. Каллум вдруг оторвался от его губ и рассмеялся.

— Вот за мои уши ещё не цеплялись во время секса.

Каллума полосами через жалюзи освещала луна, и Эдди пялился на него, одуряюще красивого, а потом с опозданием разжал пальцы, увёл их на шею за воротом толстовки.

— У нас пока не секс, — возразил он шепотом.

— Детали. Ты как хочешь?

Он смотрел, молчание затягивалось. Эдди сам не понимал, почему не может ничего сказать. Каллум чуть отдалился, чтобы всмотреться в лицо. Кивнул каким-то своим выводам.

— Всё нормально? Пока не обсуждаем? — спросил он.

— Пока не обсуждаем. — Эдди нервно улыбнулся, но снова потянулся к нему. 

Каллум охотно приоткрыл рот, размыкая полные, красиво очерченные губы, которые так и хотелось облизывать и посасывать. Руки Каллума проникли под рубашку, они были ужасно холодные, и Эдди недовольно замычал, откидывая голову, чтобы уйти от поцелуя. Каллум, казалось, не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести и прижал к лопаткам ледяные ладони, грея их, приник бёдрами. А потом окончательно добил: схватил губами мочку, выдохнул жарко: «Ньют…» — и фыркнул громко в ушную раковину, начиная с нажимом гладить пах. У Эдди подогнулись колени. 

— Давай хотя бы сядем, — предложил он, хватаясь одной рукой за Каллума, другой — за стол.

— С условием, что ты тоже будешь что-нибудь делать. — Каллум взял за руку, ведя за собой к кровати, отодвинул стоящий на их пути стул. — Я люблю, когда меня целуют в шею сзади и ниже, а ещё когда играют с сосками. Предоставляю тебе выбор.

Он быстро стянул с себя толстовку и расстегнул ширинку со вздохом облегчения, погладил себя. Эдди, не сводя с него глаз, сел на кровать, потянул Каллума к себе на колени. Тот сел верхом на бёдра.

Член ощущался твёрдостью напротив живота, и Эдди захотелось посмотреть. Он сдвинул резинку белья, обнажил головку и провёл по ней пальцем, собирая смазку. Придержав Каллума за поясницу, склонился, лизнул — и сверху донёсся громкий низкий стон.

— Отложим на попозже, — чуть невнятно произнёс Каллум, и Эдди переключился на соски.

Он даже не думал, что Каллум может так стонать и прогибаться под ладонями. Его член истекал смазкой, и это безумно возбуждало, Эдди уже жалел, что не расстегнул собственные брюки, но Каллум пришёл на помощь, а ещё через мгновение собрал ладонью свою смазку, провёл пальцами по такой же влажной головке Эдди — и заскользил кулаком по членам — обоим сразу. Из-за позы было не слишком удобно, поэтому Каллум слез и опустился на пол между ног Эдди, потёрся щекой о пах. 

— Ну давай же, — сказал нетерпеливо, помогая спустить брюки вместе с бельём, и тут же взял в рот — и это выглядело именно так, как Эдди представлял. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и можно было разглядеть и губы, блестящие от слюны, и прикрытые глаза, и влажные у висков кудри. Эдди погладил затылок Калума, надавил — сначала слабо, что больше походило на просьбу, а потом, не встретив сопротивление, сильнее. Каллум, казалось, вовсе не был против того, чтобы его грубо трахали в рот, но Эдди всё же не мог принуждать его и сдерживался, как мог — пока не почувствовал, что уже на пике. Бессознательно он усилил нажим на затылок, и — ох, как это было хорошо! — член ушёл в горло, излился спермой. Каллум издал сдавленный звук, но позволил толкнуться ещё раз, другой, и его горло сжималось, глотая. Член Каллум выпустил медленно, пройдясь напоследок языком вдоль вены — а потом сел на пол, тяжело дыша. 

— Чувак, ты просто… — Он покачал головой. — Ну теперь держись.

Эдди не успел извиниться, как был повален на узкую кровать и прижат к ней животом. Пуговица спущенных брюк впивалась в голень, но Эдди не мог ничего сделать, потому что Каллум сел сверху, уже полностью раздетый. Его член лёг аккурат на ложбинку меж ягодиц. 

— Нет, нужно ещё… — пробормотал Каллум и, не договорив, отобрал у Эдди подушку. Он быстро поцеловал в шею и снова выпрямился, а подушка вскоре оказалась под бёдрами, и Эдди перестал сомневаться, что сейчас с ним будут делать.

— Подожди, — шепнул он. — Неужели ты…

Каллум опёрся рукой на кровать и снова лёг сверху, подался вперёд и сразу назад, скользя членом по ложбинке.

— Доверься старшему брату.

Это уже походило на ролевые игры, и Эдди заподозрил, что Каллуму нравилась тема инцеста — неудивительно, у него-то братьев не было. Но подыграть — почему нет?.. И потому Эдди с готовностью отозвался на новое «Ньют…» и дал развести ноги ещё шире. Член теперь дразняще заскользил рядом с отверстием, и Эдди это нервировало — он ведь уже успел кончить, — но почему-то хотелось доверять Каллуму. 

Рядом с отверстием оказался мокрый палец, и Эдди принял его внутрь своего тела. После оргазма хотелось расслабиться, задремать, но Каллум что-то удумал, и расслабиться полностью не получалось. Поэтому второй палец вошёл тяжелее, но Эдди продолжал покорно лежать.

— Всё хорошо. — Ладонь прошлась по спине успокаивающим движением. Сверху раздалось тяжёлое дыхание, Эдди повернул голову и увидел: Каллум двигал кулаком по своему члену, свободной рукой всё ещё продолжая раскрывать Эдди. Вдруг он издал короткий возглас и быстро склонился, вытаскивая пальцы; головка упёрлась в отверстие — и вошла внутрь. Но Эдди уже успел понять, чего Каллум хотел, поэтому прогнулся сильнее, чуть больше расслабился, впуская головку целиком, и позволил в себя кончить. Каллум задрожал, слабо толкаясь, стараясь не задеть простату, и тёплая сперма брызнула внутрь.

— Видишь, ничего же страшного. — Каллум опустился рядом, с трудом втиснувшись между Эдди и стеной. — Или?..

— Нет, всё отлично, — сонно отозвался Эдди, ощущая, как сперма сочится наружу, — но я уже полчаса как хочу спать. У тебя нет поблизости салфеток? 

— Где-то на столике. Может быть.

Эдди дотянулся до них — и всё-таки уронил опасно лежащую на столе книгу. Поднял и осмотрел обложку в лунном свете.

— Актёрское мастерство? — спросил он с недоумением, трогая пальцем закладки. — Тебе-то зачем?

— Талисман, — донеслось с кровати. — Я по ней начинал, теперь везде с собой таскаю. Особенно на прослушивания. — Каллум поднялся, опёрся на локоть. — Ты ляжешь? Нам ещё три дня на рассвете вставать. Не бойся мою кровать испачкать, плевать на это. 

Эдди лёг, и Каллум обнял крепко, поцеловал — тем нежным поцелуем, по которому распознаётся не страсть, но как минимум влюблённость. 

— Я женат, — начал Эдди, у которого проснулось чувство вины. 

— Я знаю. Каждую секунду мысленно прошу прощения у твоей жены.

— Да, о Ханне. Я расскажу ей о тебе.

Каллум снова поднялся, потёр сонные глаза.

— Ты уверен?

— Всё будет хорошо. Точно будет, я… — Эдди сбился, нетерпеливо махнул рукой под одеялом. — Не важно. В общем, не беспокойся.

Каллум опустился обратно, закинул руку на спину.

— Она у тебя славная. 

— Я знаю.

Они помолчали. Эдди уже начал засыпать.

— Хорошо, что меня взяли в этот фильм, — пробормотал Каллум. — Вообще не надеялся. А тут ты.

— Хм-м… — Голова работала уже плохо, но Эдди показалось, что здесь какая-то неувязка. — После поцелуя того наверняка ведь понял, что возьмут. Потому и поцеловал.

— Нет, не специально. Просто захотелось. Думал ещё: «Вот это я идиот». Не то чтобы у меня не было дурацких прослушиваний… Просто тут повезло.

— Ладно, — отозвался Эдди с удивлением. — Ладно.

Провёл пальцем по губам Каллума — тот недовольно дёрнул лицом, поджал губы. Ну в общем-то да, хватит уже ласк, действительно ведь вставать рано. 

Через несколько часов начнётся очередной съёмочный день.


End file.
